Kaori Uzumaki
by loopycathair
Summary: An encounter in a bar occurs between Tsunade and Jiraiya once drunk Jiraya admits to abandoning the blonde demon vessel in konaha, enraged Tsunade beats him up and then goes to rant to her 2nd apprentice who just happens to be Narutos twin. Sasu/OC


Kaori Uzumaki was not a happy Ninja. Not happy at all, Her _Sensei _although the term could hardly be applied to Tsunade of the sannin what with her drinking binges and severe gambling addiction. (This wouldn't have been so bad if she had had even an ounce of luck.) After escaping yet another gang of missing Nin hired by a loan shark that Tsunade owed, Kaori who had been getting increasingly frustrated had exploded in anger at her teacher. The following yelling match accompanied by equally freakishly strong blows, had ended in Tsunade yelling half-drunk,

"_If you're so sick of me why don't you go train with your idiot brother!?"_ So Koari did just that.

This was how she had found herself packing her meager belongings and heading towards Konaha and her twin brother. The only problem being that she didn't know his first name, where exactly in the village he lived or what he looked like. Well Koari figured if he was her twin then he must bear at least a passing resemblance to herself, or so she hoped. She growled lightly at her appalling lack of knowledge concerning her sibling, Tsunade had explained to her that she had left the village after Kyubi was sealed into Koari's unfortunate brother knowing that no matter what laws the Third Hokage passed the vessel and all of its relations would be treated as demons never mind Sarutobi's claims that he was a hero. Koari's brother was supposed to have been training under Jiraiya of the Sannin, Tsunade had thought he was until a chance encounter at a bar in mist country. Tsunade suspicious at the obvious absence of blonde student had gotten Jiraiya drunk enough to get him to confess that he had left the 'Blonde Brat' in Konoha because 'Otherwise how would I be able to meet with beautiful Kounichi like yourself.' Enraged Tsunade had beaten him within an inch of his life and stormed back to her own blonde charge all the while muttering under her breath about perverts who should be gelded.

But in her rage Tsunade had forgotten to get the 'Blonde brat's' name from her peeping teammate. Koari had rolled her eyes at Tsunade's unashamed excuse of "He was asking for a beating!" honestly sometimes she wondered how her teacher had survived super strength aside thinking ahead was a vital skill for any Ninja. Her thoughts drifting away from her Sensei's extreme lack of foresight and back to the problem at hand, namely how to find a certain blonde Uzumaki in a village seemingly devoid of any blondes. Well other than the Yamanaka clan members, who's hair really was more of a pale white blonde and not the dazzling golden blonde worn by the Uzumaki's. Koari was now trying a new strategy, simply 'look for ninja young enough to have graduated with her brother.' The boy with black spiky hair and a perpetually bored stare did not seem a likely candidate but he exhibited the small traits that gave him away as a ninja. She approached silently as she had been trained and murmured softly,

"Excuse me," And tapped him lightly on the shoulder, he whirled around and grasped her wrist tightly.

"What?" He asked letting go of her hand quickly and shoving his hands down his pockets.

"I need to know have you seen a boy around here he looks almost exactly like me sixteen years old, last name Uzumaki?" The boy stared at her for a moment in shock, _'She looks just like Naruto.'_

"You mean Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked still a little shaken.

"Naruto? Is that his name?! You know him?! Who are you by the way?" Her beaming smile looked so grateful, happy and disbelieving all at once. She looked as if he had just given her the most wonderful gift with just that simple 'Naruto Uzumaki'.

"Sasuke Uchiha, yeah I know him." Sasuke answered as calmly as he could in the face of her brilliant beaming smile so eerily similar to that of his idiot teammates yet strangely piercing in a way that was different from the smile the dobe gave him.

"I am Kaori Uzumaki, I'm his twin. Can you show me where he lives?" Inwardly Sasuke reeled in shock, _Naruto's sister!? _Outwardly of course nothing escaped his mask of indifference.

"S-sure, follow me." She followed him like a loyal puppy; she was going to meet her brother.

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Oh my god…. How could any of you read this piece of trash without vomiting?! I almost vomited and I'm the Author! I mean seriously I've been rereading my old fanfics and I was sorely tempted to destroy this abomination born from my now obviously warped youth, the only thing that stopped me from pressing the delete button until my fingers bled was the fact that some of you actually reviewed. An honor this fic did not deserve, although the fact that some of you liked this before I went back and edited makes me question the quality of the reader but hey what the &*%$ you guys by some strange miracle liked it and encouraged me so I will try to repay you by editing the old chapters and posting new ones. Hopefully the quality of my writing will never again reach this level of depravity, I will however promise you that I will edit the already posted chapters and repost them! Please review the reposts, thank you!**

**-loopycathair signing out! **


End file.
